Mercy
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: Adrian didn't have a miscarriage. Her and Ben raise Mercy together.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Mercy

**Author: **Multi Shipper Girl

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** Adrian didn't have a miscarriage. Her and Ben raise Mercy together.

**Author's Note:** I stopped watching this show because I couldn't stand it as it progressed. I was so upset what happened to Adrian/Ben so I wanted them to have a baby. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Adrian lied on the hospital bed with her mother, Cindy, at her side. It was safe for Ben to be outside of the room in case if he fainted. The soon to be mother was nervous and excited at the same time. It was like waiting for something amazing to happen. She can't wait to see her little angel.

Doctors and nurses flooded in. Her doctor, Mr. Fletcher, told her it was the time to push. With all of her strength, Adrian did.

Outside of the room, Ben waited with the others in the waiting room. He was with his two best friends, Alice and Henry, who had brought gifts for his daughter.

"Can I be the godfather?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Of course you are. Grace is the godmother," Ben looked at his other friend apologetically. "Sorry, Alice."

"That's fine," She shrugged, but it was obvious it bothered her just a little. "No big deal."

Grace eventually arrived. She looked frazzled and the three teenagers looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I know! I'm a wreck!" She sighed as sat on a chair. "I just got your text, Ben, and I was lost on my way here and lost finding this room."

Ben smiled. "You're here now so that's all that matters," His cell buzzed and it was a text from Cindy. His mouth was open and split into a smile.

"What?" Henry asked urgently.

He stood up and said in awe. "Adrian had the baby."

Beaming faces were seen and he got hugs from his father, Leo, and also, Adrian's father, Ruben. Everyone was giving him congratulations. He wanted to see his daughter so badly, but had to wait for permission. He remembered one nurse will give him the okay.

Eventually, another doctor who was Dr. Holland entered the room and told Ben he can come inside. Ben took no hesitation in doing so. He proudly followed Mrs. Smith. She opened the door and heard the cries of his newborn daughter.

It was a beautiful sight. Adrian holding his baby. He's not sure what his feelings are for Adrian romantic wise, but was glad she had the baby. Mercy was so small and so tiny. She was like the size of a peanut. So cute and innocent.

"Do you want to hold her?" Adrian asked. Ben looked at her for the first time and she did have the beautiful mother's glow.

All he could do was nod. No words were able to come out. He was too emotional.

Cindy helped Adrian to pass the baby to him. "She's beautiful, Ben."

Ben took her in his arms and looked down. "I know she is."

He stared at her. It was all too surreal. Like a dream, but he knows he's not going to get awakened. It's real. He'a actually holding his daughter, his little baby. He never thought he would be would be a father in his teens, but didn't care about that. He cares about Mercy. Everything would be about her. She would be first above all things.

He observed her face to see the resemblance. He immediately figured out she looks like Adrian. Tuft of black hair was on her head. She was perfectly wrapped and tucked inside her pink blanket. With his finger, he touched her own small fingers. Her right hand had grabbed his finger and he grinned like an idiot.

"Already has you wrapped around her finger." Cindy laughed.

"I decided her name is Mercy Antonia Boykewich."

"Perfect." He kissed her forehead. "Want her?" Adrian nodded and she gave held her daughter again.

"Can you take a picture? I left my cell at home."

"I'll use mine." Ben said and grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

He took a picture of his daughter and had sent it to his friends and his father and to Ruben.

Amy's phone had buzzed and she checked it. She thought it would be her father saying stuff about what happened to John, but it wasn't. A smile spread on her face when she saw the adorable little bundle.

"What?" Ricky asked as they went up the elevator.

"Look," She showed the picture, but seconds later, he had received the same thing. "Isn't she cute?"

"Yeah." Ricky agreed smiling. His thoughts trailed to John thinking of him when he wa a baby. He's two now, but time really did flow by. He was just like her - a baby.

The couple went to the waiting room where they saw Ben's friends, Grace, and Ben and Adrian's fathers. All of them got the picture and was eager to see the baby.

The wait was long. Ben had come out and said they can see her. They followed him to the room where Adrian stayed.

Everyone was in awe at seeing Mercy. The grandfathers got a chance to hold her and so did everyone else.

"I'm really happy for you, Ben." Amy said honestly as his daughter was in her hands.

"Thanks, Amy."

"Me too." Leo said patting his son on the shoulder.

"What's her name?" Ricky asked.

"Mercy Antonia Boykewich." Adrian answered.

"Italian and Spanish, huh?" Henry smirked.

"Hank..." Alice warned.

They passed the baby around and Mercy was finally returned to Adrian. They saw how exhausted she looks and left the hospital.

After three days, Adrian and Mercy got sent home. They were in their small house that was fit enough for the three of them. Adrian had slept during the day after she and Ben got Mercy situated in her crib.

Ben checked on his daughter. It would be the first time he will be alone with her. She was asleep and have been during the car ride. He smiled.

"Daddy loves you."

He embraced the roller coaster ride of what would be his adventure as a father. He's not ready, but he'll get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian had twelve weeks off from school. She does have a lot of catching up to do and hopes she can manage to balance raising her daughter and doing school out well. She was glad she has a long vacation because she really needed to get the hang of being a parent. Especially when she'll be alone when Ben's at school and work.

She got quickly dressed and brushed her teeth. There was no time to do her hair because Mercy was crying. Adrian rushed over to the nursery and put her on the changing table to change her diaper. After that, she started to heat up her formula.

Adrian had talked to her mother and Amy about breast feeding. Both of them had done it. Her mother didn't mind it, but Amy said it felt uncomfortable after a while. She still is continuing to do it. After thinking it over, she wanted to use the formula. Mercy is sucking the bottle fine and she likes it.

"You two are doing fine." Ben smiled at them. He was clothed, but his hair was wet. He just got out of the shower. He dried it off with a towel.

"Yeah. She was hungry and needed changing," She chuckled. "We'll be doing this a lot."

"I wish I can stay here with you." He frowned because it was their first day at home with Mercy. He'll be at school while she's struggling.

"I'll do fine, Ben. Really. I'll text if there's an emergency. Promise."

"I believe you." He walked back to their room.

"You better."

Ben eventually left for school and left the mother and daughter alone. Adrian was with Mercy 24/7. Never left her side. Mercy was in her arms, or sometimes, inside the bassinet. Adrian's hair was still a wreck, but she doesn't care. Her number one priority is her daughter.

She couldn't believe she's a mother. Being at her house with Mercy in her arms was finally real. It was actually happening. She would never let her daughter be like she was when a few years ago. Looking back on her old self and the new woman she had become, it was definitely a drastic change, but a great improvement and development. She's fortunate to have Mercy in her life. If she would have (God forbid) lost her, she wouldn't know what she would do.

To make everything better for her was to see her little angel's sleeping face in her arms.

Ben was at his lockers and it was around ten. He was going to his third class and needed to get his English notebook out he forgotten to get earlier. Henry approached to him with a smile on his face.

"How is my favorite goddaughter doing?"

"Great. Woke up on the cranky side though, but other than that, great. You and Alice can visit whenever you want, you know."

"Yeah. Maybe we will soon."

They walked to their next class together. Ben has his cell phone inside his pocket at all times. Adrian would text him if there was an emergency. He wanted to be always prepared.

People do know about what happened to him and Adrian because of the people gossiping and spreading rumors. Ben ignored the stares and knows that's nothing to be compared to what Adrian might get. Girls get judged harsher with teenage pregnancies than guys do. He would defend Adrian because it's not just her fault, it's theirs. He would love to see certain guys to be young fathers.

Time had flown by and school was almost over. Ben was eager to get home so he can see Mercy. The only day he spent time with her was yesterday. He wished he could have that same vacation so he could help Adrian out. She would be alone for quite a while for a long time with the baby.

As he walked in the hallway, Amy was beside him.

"Hey, Amy," Ben greeted. "How's John?"

"Good. Mercy?"

"The same."

"I wanted to tell you that I have John's old toys that Mercy can play with if you're interested to have them. They're not too boyish. He has plenty of toys that are for his age," She chuckled. "Mercy can't use those."

"We have toys for her too, but I'll ask Adrian."

"Okay. I wish you can have his old clothes too. To bad Mercy isn't a boy."

"Yeah," He agreed then he suddenly laughed to himself out of the blue.

"What?" Amy asked confused.

"It's weird. I'm a father, but yet, I'm having a typical teenage life. How do you and Ricky do it?"

She shrugged. Not knowing how to answer that. Motherhood was becoming easy to her. "You'll get used to it. It'll get better when Mercy will start to talk," She smiled fondly. "John likes to do that. Especially at dinner."

"I can't wait." He really couldn't, but wanted Mercy to stay as a baby forever so he wouldn't have to face the teenage and adult situations in life.

3:00, and in a few minutes, Ben will be home. Adrian had recently put Mercy down for a nap. She tried to earlier in the afternoon, but Mercy was too stubborn. Adrian finally got her in the crib and fell asleep after she had her formula.

Adrian was exhausted as well. She wanted to sleep, but didn't want to miss anything of what Mercy might need. She lied down on the couch and had the TV on at a low volume. Promising herself her nap will only last for five minutes, she closed her eyes.

Her eyes opened after from a wonderful rest. She felt better and refreshed. Looking at the time on her phone, her eyes widened. It was 4:00! She had slept for a whole hour and didn't even know if Ben was home or not.

Hurriedly, she got up from the couch and head to the nursery in a flash. Her heart beat was at a normal pace when she saw Ben changing Mercy's diaper. The sight had eased her worries and she walked further inside smiling at her daughter.

"I had overslept," Adrian explained. "I was going to check on her..."

"You did a lot today," Ben said, holding his daughter in his arms. "You deserve it. What do you want for dinner?"

She shrugged. Food was the last thing on her mind, but when he mentioned it, she never realized she was starving. "A burger at the Dairy Shack?"

"Anything you want."

He told her what Amy wanted to give to them. Adrian would like to have more toys for Mercy.

Ben looked down at his daughter. "Seen her eyes today?"

"Sometimes. I tried to make her be awake for a few hours. All she wanted to do was sleep."

"Hopefully, I can see her blue eyes."

"You will. She's very moody."

During when they had dinner, Cindy called to check up on them. As Adrian ate, Ben held Mercy then they would switch after she was done eating. When it was night time, Mercy was sleeping in her crib. Adrian was going to bed and Ben was on the couch with a blanket on him and his head resting on the pillow.

What happened to them, Adrian didn't want Ben to sleep with her. They know better not to have sex again. She felt a little bad that he was in the living room by himself. The bed was big enough for the two of them. He could join her.

"You can sleep with me, if you want," Adrian told him so softly that Ben almost didn't hear her. "I don't mean having sex..." She quickly corrected herself.

"I know what you mean, Adrian. I'm fine out here."

"Really?" He nodded. "You just look uncomfortable there."

"I'm not. Go to sleep. You need it." He insisted.

"Goodnight." Adrian went to the bedroom and succumbed to a deep slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This story will not follow any plots from what happened in the show during the time of this season. It will mainly focus on Ben/Adrian and I do have a plot for Ricky/Amy that will come into play soon. I'm not a mother, but I hope you'll still like this. Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

During the first week of having Mercy, Adrian felt different. It was something that never got discussed with Ben. He insisted she just needed a break and he was great with Mercy when he got home from school and on the weekend.

Adrian experiences insomnia, depressed thoughts, and she felt like she was almost hollow on the inside. There were more other things of that nature. She had no idea what came over her and couldn't tell anyone.

It was on the third day they had Mercy. In the night, she kept crying and Adrian never liked that noise. She was too hesitant to go to her, but then heard footsteps and the crying had ceased. Ben took care of her. That was good because she was afraid that she couldn't because of how immobilized she felt.

Next week, Adrian went to the mall with Mercy. She was a bit nervous to take her out to the public. She didn't know why, but she was. She did it anyway because she couldn't let Mercy be at the house by herself. Way too young and small for that. Adrian needed to get clothes for her and some food for herself and Ben.

With Adrian being young as a teenager and strolling her baby around in the cart, people gave her stares. Mostly, it was from women and teenagers. While she was browsing through clothes for herself, she saw someone familiar. The girl was her age and might went to school with her. The teenager must have graduated last year. When the blonde turned around, she spotted Adrian.

"_Adrian_?" The blonde called her by surprise. Her green eyes focused more on her daughter. "Is that yours?"

Adrian felt hurt and offended she called her baby 'that'. "Yes. Uh...do I know you?"

"Megan. I was with Ricky and you were with him..."

"I get it." She didn't need any more clarification on what happened in the past.

"Is she Ricky's?"

"No." A long time ago, she did want to have a family with Ricky. Ben was out of the question because she thought of him as a nerd. But now, that changed and so did her and Ricky.

She got surprised by that too. "Who is the father?"

"Ben Boykewich."

Megan stifled a chuckle. "Oh..._him_," Adrian wanted to know what's wrong with that, but didn't want to start an argument or a scene with her daughter around in public. "I have to go. Bye."

Megan finally left and she was glad. Adrian continued her day and she stood in line at the cash register. When she stood in line, she got her things out and notice how the cashier gave her and her child a look in disgust and she sometimes shook her head. The woman looked like she was in her fifties and it got on Adrian's nerves the way the lady, Leslie on the name tag, was being judgmental.

"Have a problem?" Adrian snapped, she can no longer stand it. She had tried to be good for most of the time she had spent at Wal-Mart. She thought with an older woman, Leslie should have known better how to treat a young teen mother, but apparently, doesn't.

Leslie looked at her as if she was clueless. "What?"

"I don't care if you care I have a child. You just need to get over it and face the fact mistakes happen."

The cashier handed her credit card back and the receipt and told her with a fake smile. "Have a nice day."

Adrian didn't say anything. She glared at her as she walked away to her car. Her anger took over as she drove; she was sure she passed some red lights. There were no cop cars around so that was good.

What happened was something she'll unfortunately experience for a while. Amy got the same treatment and probably still does. Megan and Leslie got her mad, but she tried not to let it affect her. She tried so hard, but the tears slid down her cheeks.

The thoughts that were in those women's mind was something she didn't want to know. They don't know her.

But, what could they be thinking?

_Another teenage girl got pregnant that she can't afford._

_Adrian is a slut. It was about time for her to get pregnant. She got what she deserved._

_The girl should have gone through adoption to save that poor child._

Adrian was at home. If things were going to get bad out there, she can't wait until she'll go to school. Sarcastically speaking, of course. She looked at Mercy sleeping in her crib, taking her daily nap in the afternoon. She frowned at her.

Adrian wondered if she was good enough. Would Mercy still love her mother even though of the things she had done in the past? She was the one who started it all. Had sex with Ben in that car. If she hasn't, there would be no Mercy and that would be for the better. Mercy wouldn't want to have a slutty Mom. Adrian shouldn't deserve her. She should have someone nicer like Ben.

She couldn't stand to look at Mercy anymore. Seeing the innocent, sleeping child made her not want her to be around because Adrian was jealous. Everything would be so easy for her. She would to have to face the struggles of life until she'll grow up. That wouldn't be for a while. Mercy would soon know that her mother had her young because she was young. They always said like mother like daughter.

Adrian glared at Mercy with abhorrence. "You'll be a slut too."

* * *

Ben felt a buzz in his pocket and knew it was his phone. It was Adrian. He knew it. He worried about Mercy and wanted to know what's happening to his baby. When Mrs. Hampton had her back turned to write more notes on the chalk board, that's when he took his chance to read the text.

**To: **Ben

**From: **Adrian

_Can u come over plz?_

He was right. It was her, but the plead was vague to him. He couldn't waltz out of school without a good reason.

**To:** Adrian

**From: **Ben

_Y? Wat's wrong?_

A few seconds later.

**To: **Ben

**From: **Adrian

_It's an emergency. I think Mercy is sick._

Ben wanted to type a response to her because he had tons of questions, but he heard someone clearing their throat. He slowly looked up and saw his history teacher.

"Give it here, Mr. Boykewich," Her hand was out ready to have the phone on her palm.

"No," He said too quickly and got chuckles from his classmates. Except for Alice, Henry, and Grace. "I need it-"

She rolled her eyes and said in a bored voice. "I need a vacation. Hand over phone. _Now,_" Ben reluctantly did. "You'll have it back after seven days."

He sighed and wanted to know what was wrong with Adrian. He couldn't concentrate in class. Maybe with his situation, he'll try to convince her that the ban was too long and he has a baby. All teachers know what happened to Adrian and know Ben is the father. He hoped Mrs. Hampton would have some sympathy for him.

When the bell rang, he tried to talk to her after everyone left.

"Adrian said that she thinks the baby might be sick. I need to know if my daughter is," He knows he sounded desperate, but maybe it would work. "So, if you could-"

"I'm sorry, Ben, but I have to follow the school's rules. I'm sure you can go to the office and go home."

That didn't make him better, but it did a little because he could go home. "Thanks, Mrs. Hampton." He said dull.

Ben left her classroom. The first thing he did was go to the office. Grace was with him worrying.

"What happened?"

"Adrian thinks Mercy might be sick. I have to go over and check."

"Oh, dear," The blonde cheerleader gasped. "I'll let Mr. Lloyd know your absence."

"Thanks, Grace."

After getting the approval from the principal he can leave, he gathered his things and went home. Ben opened the door of his house to a mess of what looked like a tornado had went through his house. Everything that was baby related was all over on the floor. What's worse was he's hearing his daughter cry and he hates that noise.

Ben instinctively went to the nursery. When she was in his arms, he had to smell her and he figured her diaper had poop in it. He changed on the table and carried to find Adrian. He called for her and found her in the bedroom just sitting on the bed and stared angry at the wall.

Ben felt that way too because Adrian did nothing while their baby was crying. "Uh...what are you doing?"

"The baby won't stop crying," It was like she was trying hard to get the words out of her mouth like the words tasted sour. "I had to be in here to get away from her."

He couldn't believe she said that. "Get away from her...?" He repeated. "Adrian, what are you saying?"

"Don't stand in here with that...that _thing_ in front of me right now!" She yelled and stormed out of the room leaving a stunned Ben behind.

"What's your problem?" He followed after her in the living room. "You texted me that she's sick, but she's fine-"

"She is sick!" Adrian insisted. Her brown eyes looked anywhere, but at her daughter. "Look at her!"

"She is fine, Adrian," He said calmly. "Fine and healthy. Why did you text me? I thought something happened-"

The Latina grew frustrated. "Something _did_ happen! She won't stop crying! I thought you're her father and would like to help her, but you're obviously not-"

"I want to help Mercy, Adrian. Why are you acting like this?"

"She is sick! I don't need that!" She went out the door and left. Mercy woke up and cried when her mother slammed the door.

Ben tried to calm her down. "It's okay," He soothed her, gently rocking her. "I think Mommy's stressed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter. I was actually nervous about putting it up because of what was being dealt with. I know that Post Partum Depression isn't an easy situation. I did research about it and I hope I'm correct with the information. If not, please tell me. Enjoy reading and review! :)

* * *

Adrian knocked on the Bowman's door three times and then pressed her finger on the doorbell. It made a ring and Grace answered it. She was a little surprised to see her friend.

"Hi, Adrian. Come in," Adrian entered and the blonde closed the door behind her. The two teenage girls walked into the kitchen where she had school stuff on the table studying. "Where's Mercy and Ben?"

"At home. Ben said that I can go out." She lied.

"Oh, that's nice," Grace was a little confused because of what happened at class. "Ben said that Mercy was sick. Well...you thought she was..." She trailed off confused.

The Latina waved it off as if it was nothing. "You know...mothers worry over the smallest things. She's fine." _Unfortunately_.

"I'm glad she's okay," She said with relief the offered. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks."

"Grace, honey, who was at the door?" Kathleen asked from upstairs.

"It's Adrian," She replied and paid attention to her friend. "I can use a break now that you're here. Mrs. Hampton is making us study for this test that she might as well put the whole history book in."

Kathleen went downstairs and entered the kitchen where she saw two teenage girls sitting at the table together.

"Grace showed me the picture of Mercy on her phone. She looks so beautiful and looks a lot like you." She gushed.

"Thank you." Adrian said, but she didn't want to. Even talking or mentioning about her daughter makes her want to end the conversation. It sets her teeth on edge.

"You should bring her over some time."

Adrian didn't know what to say to that. She just nodded and smiled in agreement.

"I'm going to the store, Grace. Do you want anything?" Kathleen grabbed her car keys and purse from the counter.

"No, Mom. Keep an eye on your brother. He's with Tammy," She said stern and smiled at Adrian. "Bye, Adrian."

"Bye, Mrs. Bowman," When she left, Adrian had her eyes down nervous to ask a question.

Grace thought it was odd for her friend to behave that way. "Anything wrong?"

She faced the courage to look at her. "Why are you friends with me?"

The blonde got shocked. Never expecting something like that to come out. "You're a good person. You can be hard to get along with, but when you open yourself up, you're nice."

"You like to be friends with me no matter how slutty I am?"

It pained Grace that Adrian would call herself that. To bring her down. "Yes. Where's this coming from?"

She shrugged. "I'm curious."

Grace got serious. "Don't you dare call yourself a slut, Adrian, because you're not. Don't listen to what anyone thinks of you. Just think about your family."

"I will."

Adrian wondered if she really meant that or she only said those words because they were friends. A nice Christian girl befriending a slut; sounds unusual. Surely, there must be some influences Adrian made to Grace.

Yes, she had to be nice and say those kind words.

* * *

Ben picked up the few items that were left on the floor and stored them into the drawers of the nursery. When he got finished cleaning up, he grabbed Mercy from the swing and rocked gently in his arms. He wondered what was up with Adrian and where she had gone to. He wished he has his phone, but it got confiscated by the school and Adrian left hers on the bed. He doesn't know where she could have gone.

Before he could sit down, the doorbell rang and he answered it. It was Alice and Henry. That made him feel better seeing his friends. They went inside and sat on the couch.

"Where's Adrian?" Alice asked noticing it was different to see just him and the baby.

He didn't know how to explain what had happened with her. He doesn't know himself. "She's out."

"Can I hold her?" Henry asked hopefully, but was a little shy.

"Yeah," He handed her over. "Rock her a little. If you don't, she'll cry. She likes the movement."

"How's fatherhood going?" Alice smirked.

He thought about what happened in the last days. About raising Mercy and Adrian's sudden drastic change of her behavior. "Interesting." Maybe what's happening to her is what he'll have to ask his father.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Ben snapped out of his thoughts. "Nothing."

She gave him a look. "Something is wrong. I can tell."

He sighed not really wanting to discuss the issue with his friends. "It's Adrian. I don't know what's wrong with her. She suddenly...changed. It's like she's in these weird mood swings and I don't know what to do. If there's anything to do. She texted me and said she thought Mercy was sick. I came here and all she needed was a diaper change. Adrian couldn't look at her and be around her. When she's with the baby, she's all hate."

Henry and Alice listened to their friend intently. Henry didn't know what was wrong with Adrian either, but Alice had a guess.

"Maybe she has Post Partum Depression." She frowned.

"What?" The term sounded foreign to him. "What's that?"

"My cousin had it..."

"Susan?" Henry thought.

"No. It was Kayla. It's exactly what it sounds. Adrian could be feeling depressed over Mercy. What you said about her was some of the symptoms. It's not that uncommon for woman after giving birth to have it."

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked desperately. "We should do?"

"Just keep an eye on her, but if she gets worse, go to the doctor."

Ben had never felt so much anxiety in his life. He's concerned for Adrian. As much as he can, he'll watch her and possibly do more research about the Depression. Mercy started to cry in Henry's arms.

"Uh...if she needs a diaper change, you can do it." Henry said to Ben and Alice rolls her eyes.

"She had hers change not that long ago. She's probably hungry." Ben went to get her formula and gave it to him.

He stared at the object like it was going to explode. "Adrian doesn't breast feed?"

"No. Here. Just hold it and she'll drink it." Ben was amused at his friend's reaction for feeding a baby for probably the first time in his life.

Henry took the bottle and situated Mercy in his arms so she can be able to drink it. He gave it to her and she was gulping it down.

"Isn't that a sweet sight?" Alice teased and Ben was grinning.

Ben thought he would visit his father tomorrow about if Alice was right about Adrian.

It was around dinner time when Adrian returned home which was around six. Ben got finished cooking the meal for them which was chicken, potatoes, and green beans. There was food on both of their plates and he was pouring water into the glasses.

"Dinner is ready." For her sake, he tried to act casual.

"I already ate at Grace's, but thanks anyway." Adrian said. Ben expected her to go to the nursery to see their daughter, but didn't. Instead, she sat on the couch and watched some TV show.

"Mercy is sleeping." He pointed out sitting on the chair, eating his dinner.

Adrian shrugged. "Babies do that..."

"Don't you want to see her?" He pressed.

"No." She quickly answered.

"Why not?"

"I..." She caught herself when she answered too quickly. "I don't want to disturb her."

Mercy started to wail. Ben looked at Adrian observing if she would go to her or not. Adrian sat frozen, but he noticed her eyes flickered to him if he was going to go.

"Aren't you going to get her?" She asked rudely.

He sighed. "Yeah."

Ben went inside the nursery and checked her diaper. Nothing was there. She only wanted to be held. Maybe that would be a chance for Adrian.

He walked out and looked at her. "She wants to be held."

"You're holding her." Adrian said in an obvious tone.

"I'm eating. You haven't held her in a while. Maybe she just needs her-"

Adrian got up abruptly. "I need to go to the bathroom." She went to the bedroom where the bathroom was connected to it.

Ben frowned and panicked for her. He looked down at his daughter who was sleeping in his arms. That made him feel better; he instantly felt love. He attempted to eat while holding her. Adrian hasn't come out of the bathroom for a while.


	5. Author's Note

Look at my profile for more information.


End file.
